Clockwork
by runicwolf
Summary: The world is a cycle. The stories of clashes between good and evil are eternal. Heroes rise and fall, and so do the villains. Prolonged peace or everlasting struggle, either or, eventually, and inevitably it all comes back around and restarts all over again.
1. Chapter 1: The lost weapon

**This "story" was created for the fun of it and I had characters stocked up in my mind. In short, this was written because...Why not?**

 **Will these people be officially used? Maybe this setting, maybe another. Who knows, or maybe only this occasion.**

 **Also note that they are supposed to be overpowered (In their own fashion); That's the point. This is a story created...just because...**

 **Also Note that the Side-Notes are extra information + some extra bits created for my own amusement. As such they should be considered serious with a hint of salt the size of a boulder that was imported from atop the Bolivian Salt plains**

 **Also, because I know people don't like walls of text, this is going to be separated into 4 parts.**

* * *

 **Lochan Wardell : The eye from the guardian's hill**

"Contact!" Someone yelled over the radio

"Due north, to the skies, wind to the west at 20 kph" Another person said, then he coughed. In the air, by high noon, there was a hoard of nevermore heading toward the soldiers' position. The paramilitary soldiers were positioned on a very large hill that was situated in the middle of a wide rolling plain. Though the force consisted of a measly 21 troops, the hill was surprisingly entrenched effectively and the barbed wires, no matter the effectiveness, was better than nothing. On top of the bunker hill was a hastily built radio command center.

The force of soldiers, who were entrenched, were all separated far away from each other. They all carried heavy equipment and mounted machine guns. Beside them were stashes of high-end explosives and the ones with the detonators were the soldiers next to said stash and the soldiers who are nearest to each other by eye sight.

"So, how's that experimental equipment?" One soldier said as the unsettling screeches of Grimm infected the landscape's air.

At the very top of the hill there was a fairly young looking stone-faced man, who was much older than he appeared, working on a large metal box in front of him. An elegant blue glow enveloped the surrounding base. The man, who was wearing worn out green military fatigues, carried a high tech camera in his hands. Surrounding him were crates of dust vials and spare scrap parts of varying sizes. The radio operator was fidgeting relentlessly as the aged officer was looking toward the hoard with his cape waving in the air. He breathed in the fresh air as he gently spoke,

"What a nice day to die..." He sighed as he smirked "However I prefer to see another day. Got that stolen tech workin' yet Wardell?" The young man was manipulating the scanning and construction process in his head while the dust and machine parts were quickly being built without anyone touching the parts,

"...Concentrating..." The man monotonously replied "...According to the machine's analysis..." The weapon Lochan was creating had been completed consisted of a large launching base and two long parallel conducting rails. The projectile was a narrow pole and the ammunition seemed to be in the middle of an electrical process "This is one of the most effective methods of combat in this situation" The officer was wide-mouthed and stunned at the piece of weaponry. The radio man stopped jittering and acted the same as his commanding officer.

The officer whistled "It was worth raiding the old workshops...And that's...?" The weapon was powering up and glowed magnificently,

"An experimental weapon of the military; This weapon is also known as-" The weapon fired into the hoard. The projectile cleared a clean, distinct hole in the crowd of enemies. The electrical weapon was sparking and almost seemed to malfunction before more surrounding parts continuously supported it "A railgun" Wardell finished.

The weapon fired a few more times at the hoard of enemies; effectively ending their presence. The troops rejoiced in celebration for having no casualties for once and for seeing the reveal of their stolen weapon. All but one person was involved as Wardell was working on quickening the process of construction and deconstruction, increasing the compatibility between the experimental technology and his camera scanner, and working out all of the kinks of his newfound abilities.

While doing so, his body started to fail on him. Parts of his body cracked and even his arm fell off. The man noticed this degenerating state of his body and began refining the spare parts around him. Mechanical parts repaired his body as he tried his best to look human, or at least repair enough of his body to look like he had to use metal prosthetics.

Far off from him, Lochan was being observed by his superior through a pair of binoculars. When he set the device down, the man held his down a little as a bit of guilt filled his heart, "I'm so sorry..."

...

...

...

Inside of large forest of red leaves with a red beautiful sky there was a group of four young huntsmen. All of them wore some generic gear, and had a generic style to them; as such...

"Bah, why the hell were we assigned to this place again?" One of the group members complained, a man with a gold-yellow color palette. His weapon was a halberd rifle that had some extra attachments such as a scope. Another teammate pointed at him, a red squirrel girl faunus; This young girl had grenades strapped to her and a rifle with a bayonet strapped to her back,

"Because it's our duty-"

"Don't spat your ever-glorified speech at me now!" The blonde member snapped at her

"Guys, guys" The brown palette man, with his entire body covered head-to-toe, had both his hands out at both of them while nervously smiling "You're going to attract the Grimm..." Suddenly, two ballistic knives, one in each hand, appeared out of nowhere to each one's necks "Uh...Please?" He was still nervously smiling

"Unnecessary drama damn it..." The last member, one who had a red palette quietly commentated "So aggravating" He shifted the weight of the 4-barrel rocket-launcher on his back. Then suddenly, he felt a powerful shiver and a cramp in his stomach "Aah...Shit!" He suddenly ran into one direction and yelled out "Don't wait up for me!" Before his teammates could reach out to him, the man was already gone,

"Wow, he moves quicker than I thought" The gold teammate commentated in awe as the squirrel girl was mentally grinding her teeth,

"Ah! Doesn't he realize separating himself from the team will get him killed?!"

'If he uses his weapon...Wait would it be good or bad if our target gets attracted to our position?' brown palette member thought,

As the red member was squating down and relieving himself, he was holding his rocket launcher in his hands while menacingly glaring at the tree-line, "Oi, show yourself. I know you've been watching us for a while now...And you're probably our target...So ge-" From behind the hunter, a mechanical doll, one that looked like a woman with long golden hair in a mourning gown, appeared "..." He was silent for a moment before calmly activating the backwards firing mode of his weapon and fired all four barrels...

...

...

...

All three members on the team raised their heads and saw the smoke trail rising in the direction of their comrade, "That idiot!" The squirrel faunus said while being the first to run into the treeline,

"You damn hypocrite, wait!" The golden haired man pursued his comrade, leaving the brown haired man alone.

"Hah..." He was gripping his chest. The hairs on his entire body stood on end and he was having a sudden panic attack. Frozen in place momentarily, with a lump in his throat, he screamed out "Aurel! Siena! Retreat! You'll die! The enemy is-" His fear had subsided, and at that moment the man knew...

In a single second, his movement was a flashing blur and he was far from where he stood. He pulled out a rondel dagger, had it in reverse grip, and a ballistic knife in the other. He quickly eyed to where he felt the enemy was upon him when he realized something, "I'm dead" An arm was around his neck and a hand positioned on his head that was itching for a neck breaking, 'I messed up...I messed up...I...ah...' He internally cried and he cried slightly,

"Indeed you are" As a force of impact, the brown haired man heard his red head leader's voice,

"You twisted-" In a moment, the man's neck had been twisted and his body fell to the ground,

"Your neck? Indeed I did" The young, cloaked man, carrying a metal box on his back and in his right hand, walked into the treeline...

The man walked until he found a man with golden hair, his hair now partially reddened and his armor doused in his own blood. The weapon he carried was still in one piece and his expression was that of sheer shock. The man walked over the body without any prayer and continued onward. Later, he found the near-death body of a squirrel faunus. Despite her mortal injuries, she was fighting back all of the pain and death itself. All of her grenades had their fuses cleaved off; not allowing their detonation at all.

"You...there" She pointed at the cloaked man "Y-You're the one who...Did this, right?" She weakly questioned. The man stared at her intensely, as if he were scanning her "Answer me" She coughed up blood "Why?"

"...I don't answer to the dead...and don't think about suicide bombing to even attempt to scratch me. It won't work, but I'll respect you for trying" The squirrel faunus opened his eyes widely "H-How?!" It wasn't the fact that her trump card was revealed, but what she saw on the cloaked man's face "Why do you have-"

"I just wanted to see how that man's body felt like; Nothing more, nothing less" The faunus' face contorted into true mortified disgust

"How can you say that with such a straight face?!" Then she shifted into a maddened expression "Damn you..." She said stifled "Damn you!" She initiated her suicide bomb, but nothing happened. She continued pressingly the trigger furiously as the man walked ahead without a care,

"I think you misunderstood me. There is a reason why I said your attempt won't work..." While he was trotting off, he realized a flaw in his wording "And I'm NOT wearing your friend's skin, what the hell do you take me for?" Though the squirrel girl sighed in relief, she was gravely concerned about her teammates

"Ah...Why did he let me live?" Though she was fairly quiet, the man still heard her somehow

"Are you really going to complain?!" Later, the cloaked man finally made it to the leader of the group. Where he was originally squating down, there was a large crater, broken trees, and singed grass all in one direction. The leader, apparently being made of iron, was sitting near-motionlessly on top of his weapon. His equipment in tatters and his back becoming severely burned, it was a wonder how he wasn't howling in pain.

"...Why did you do this?" The leader asked while he raised his head "What was the purpose of all this?" His face scrunched up when he saw the face of his enemy "And quit wearing my face, it's creeping me the hell out"

"...Hunters and huntresses these days make me sick"

"Eh?"

"For all the fame and glory; The thrill and experience; The power. Quite disappointing"

"Oi, your logic is fu-"

"Are you telling me that I am wrong?"  
"That's generalizing you f-"  
"I have seen quite the racists in the schools, some glory hounds, and other unmentionables"

"Can you just let me-"

"Your organization is like a glorified mercenary company"

"That-"  
"Even some hunters and huntresses, whom are supposed to be humanity's guardians...Run in fear"  
"When you're facing a giant hoard you would-"

"And don't forget about the fact that many of them are teen-"  
"Oh for gods sake, quit rambling!" He threw his arms up into the air and ran at his doppleganger. At that point, there was a blade to his throat and from behind him was the mourning mechanical doll which attacked him "Damn it!" He was perfectly still and his eyes were examined closely by his enemy,

"Nice determination...Oh, and you know all of that stuff about my reasoning?"  
"You mean all of that rambling bullcrap?"  
"Well it was all rambling bullcrap, because I honestly don't care" The red haired man was silent for a few moments  
"What?!"  
"I just wanted to see everyone's reaction; The fate of a curious person, no?"  
"What the hell?!" The cloaked man snapped his fingers

"Like that for instance"  
"But...You...You just killed-"  
"And how would you know that? Seriously...How? Because you read the script? Do you have sight-beyond-sight? Look beyond what is seen. For example..."

...

...

...

Over to where the brown haired man was, he got up from his position and rubbed his neck "Ha..." Goosebumps were scattered all over his body; his heart was beating out of his chest "This is one of the few times where being a faunus actually helps"

"Your brown friend for instance is an owl faunus, as such, his neck can turn about 270 degrees in either direction. By the way, it was a pain in the neck to figure that out. He hid his faunus side quite well."

On the side with the blonde haired man, he was still suffering from the shock of what just happened 'Ah...Why did she just...Kiss me?...Ah'

"His bleeding head was from a rock that he hit on the way down...The other blood I have no clue. Probably his nose bleeding or something"

At the last stretch, the squirrel faunus was laying down wondering how she wasn't bleeding out to death yet. "Though she did know a fair amount about the medical field, she should have been dead. Her injuries, though they may look mortal, but some of her injuries are actually not lethal, my doll is very precise and was careful on not dealing too much damage to her and disabling all of her explosives" The cloaked man remained silent for a bit "You get it?" The red head was dumbfounded by this discovery,

"What the hell is your damage?"

"Psychological drama, drastic bodily injury, degenerating state of self and opening a romantic path for one of your teammate's"

"Not funny" He scorned "So...What about the Grimm around this area? What about-" The cloaked man pointed at his doll

"Orfhlaith is strong enough to handle your entire group 50 times over, so that's not much of an issue...Now then" The doll relinquished the red leader his movement and she went to the side of the man,

"Do you mind changing your face? It's..." The cloaked person seemingly changed his(?) figure along with his appearance "...Eh?" The person turned around and all the red haired man could see was a cute woman with braided green hair, deep green eyes, and a fairly beat up, but still attractable light complexion "...I need to rest after this"

"That's what everyone says" The person's voice was quite pleasant, yet somehow it had some hidden mischief behind it. The doll began to dismantle into individual parts and it returned to it's original state into the box the unknown person was holding in her(?) hand. While the red leader was holding his head in confusion, he requested the cloaked figure something,

"Do you have a name?" The cloaked woman turned around,

"I have one, yet many. This isn't even my original face" She smiled and the woman went along her day like nothing had happened at all...

"...I need a break after this" The red-headed leader was sitting on his rocket launcher and was holding his head due to a headache.

In the distance, the sounds of dying Grimm filled the air in the droves...

"Well, at least that explains the lack of Grimm..."

 **Side Note:** Believe it or not, Velvet was NOT the basis for this character's abilities. This person was in the works before her badass reveal...Yeah what a coincidence, right? (Then again, copying abilities have been demonstrated many times in other mediums, so...)

Lochan actually counts as a genderless character...


	2. Chapter 2: The Alchemist

**Flamel : The Alchemist**

A young man wandered the open plain landscape of Remnant. He had uncut, black unmaintained hair and wore a green bandana with a steel engraved protector guard sewn into it. The engraved design was the alchemy symbol for iron. Thick, black circular brazing goggles covered his fatigued grey eyes. Over his body was a beige trench coat with many pockets, a long-sleeve green shirt, dark-blue travel vest and even more bags strapped to his waist. On his lower body, he wore olive-green army fatigue pants and heavy-duty boots. In his steel reinforced gloved hands there was a black metal quarterstaff and on his back was a large, worn-out metallic box. The box had the marking of a cross with a serpent draped around it as well as detached wings and a crown above the cross. He traversed the silent land until his stomach broke the mood.

He held his abdomen and made a scowl expression, "Ugh..." He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a wrapped traveling ration and a flask of water to douse down the ration's tastelessness. After choking down the ration, he continued onward to his unforeseen destination...

...

...

...

"Hey, have you heard of the story about the alchemist?" A man was talking to his friend in a rather clean-looking rustic bar,

Flamel saw a very large Grimm in the distance who had noticed his presence. A particularly large beowolf. Most likely one that has lived well over several hundred years.

"Er...That's pretty ambiguous. Who the hell is the alchemist?"

He calmly set down his metal box and was prepping his equipment when the Grimm roared to the sky

"You know how dust powers practically all forms of technology and weaponry? How huntsmen and huntresses use their aura, semblances, and ability with dust to do combat?"

As more and more Grimm surfaced from the woodwork for the sole purpose of killing the human, Flamel still continued his actions as calmly as possible. He put on protective gear, including a military-grade gas mask, and pulled out a flamethrower-like device. Then he pulled out two steel canisters and inserted them into the device.

"Yeah. And? I'm not a damn elementary student, so why did-"

The alchemist pulled out several small spherical bombs. Once he threw them in specific ranges, the spheres made contact with the ground, cracked open and spread a substance on the surface, reacted with the oxygen in the air, and created a crusted surface on top of the rocks. It also created a horrendous, foul, metallic odor.

"This man, Flamel, doesn't use those"

The younger Grimm charged at their prey; Foolishly underestimating the power of the human. The only one who didn't think any less was the largest Grimm there, whom was standing back and watching what will happen

"So? What the hell is the significance in that? We're 'regular' people, so why-"

The young Grimm were nearing the crusted earth

"No, I mean that, despite being a 'regular' man he doesn't utilize dust at all, nor is he protected by any aura or even have the superhuman prowess of a hunter. He uses chemical warfare"

Once the nearest Grimm made contact with the crust, just by the mere scuffing of their paws, detonated the friction-based explosives. The Grimm were immediately blown away. Seeing as how the human uses irregular tactics not ever seen before in the Grimms' eyes, the oldest Grimm called all of his brethren to regroup. After watching the Grimm using some sort of strategy in reforming their numbers, the gasmask man pulled out a white cylinder grenade, pulled the pin, and threw the object vigorously at the group.

The gas that came from the grenade was colorless and odorless. Though the Grimm may have a different body structure than a normal human or faunus, the effects of the chemical was still apparent. Every single muscle fiber of the Grimm started to cramp and become rigid; even their eyes. From the excruciating pain, the Grimm went on to attack the alchemist from several angles. Some willing to sacrifice themselves for the sheer purpose of killing the human, as according to the elder Grimm's command.

As many detonated the friction explosives, some Grimm stopped in their tracks and fell from quickened muscle exhaustion and asphyxiation. In just a minute after exposure they had died and their bodies dissipated, but not without roaring out in pain.

Once the first line of defense was all cleared out, Flamel raised his flamethrower. An intense fluorine fire was spat out of the device. The fire oxidized and ate away at the Grimms' armor, flesh, and bone; As well as the ground beneath them. Lethal hydrofluoric acid and hydrochloric acid filled the air from the chemical fire and the beasts' lives were immediately ended in quick efficiency from either the effects of the chemicals in the air or the purging fire. Seeing as how the human they had encountered is single-handedly the most dangerous being in existence at that moment, the eldest Grimm roared out a command to force everyone to retreat.

Just as the younger Grimm were retreating with heavy casualties, the man took deadly aim at the commanding Grimm, "Smart Grimm..." he muffled as the flamethrower's ignition tool was turned off. With a pressurized force of air, a pale-greenish yellow liquid shot out at amazing speed and struck the Grimm dead on. The chemical not only boiled when exposed to the air but also began to ate away at the Grimm. As it was beginning to cry in pain, the alchemist switched the flamethrower fuel and shot out a pressured shot of water directly at the Grimm's chemical burn. Once it made contact, the water reacted explosively with the chemical; causing the Grimm to be blown to bits and fall dramatically.

Seeing as how the Grimm lost their elder, all of the young ones scattered in fear of the gasmask traveler. The fire from his flamethrower still burned vigorously on the ground without any seeming end. Like nothing had happened at all, the wanderer dismantled his flamethrower and stashed it into his metal box. Once the fire had cleared, resulting in the ground being shorted by a large margin of inches, he had continued walking...

...

...

...

In a bar where the two men talking about a legend spoke, the storyteller's friend commented,

"Wait, why isn't he famous at this point? If he's that strong then-" The storyteller held out his hand to stop his friend

"But...Here's the thing" He dropped his hand "This legend has been around for many years" The friend raised an eyebrow alongside widened eyes

"Eh...Define how long"  
"A little after man has existed" The friend officially is peeved about being misled around by his comrade by how his expression drastically changed

"What kind of fairy-tale is this?"

"There are some theories. Number one: The current alchemist is a descendant of the original one who has led the same combat style for MANY generations. Second: He is immortal. And the third: It's someone who looks and acts like him, albeit very close to the original"

"...So he does in fact exist?" The storyteller nodded "...Alright then" He pointed at the doors leading into the bar "If I am genre savvy enough, then the person who you are talking about will go through that door" He partially joked

"Ha ha" The storyteller laughed "We need a good few laughs eh?"

"Yeah, we sure-" After a delayed cue, a man carrying a metal box walked through the door. Gripping his abdomen in hunger for actual food, he politely asked,

"Does this place have good food?" His stomach proceeded to loudly, and rudely, complained in contrast "...Or any food?" The friend stared blankly at him

"Holy crap speak of the devil" The alchemist looked at the man with a puzzled expression

"...Eh?" Then out of nowhere, a cloaked woman with green braided hair arrived to the scene. The two men wondered where the hell she was hiding considering the fact she was sitting with them now,

"So, is he strong?" She widely smirked. Though it may have appeared innocent, the two men instinctively knew that whatever happens next is anything but good.

"Indeed, he is" The storyteller replied smoothly "Assuming that he is exactly the person who we're talking about" The somewhat aged bartender occasionally looked up at the small group of four as they were the only ones in the bar. Whatever happens next, he really wouldn't care; Business has been slow so he would gladly accept something happening...Until it turned into a warzone...again.

"Uh..." Flamel was more preoccupied with wanting food than what was going on "I just want-" Lochan threw an apple. Like a dog, the hungry man caught it and gobbled up the entire red fruit at the rate of a professional eater; Even the core. He sighed in relief and thanked the 'woman'. "...You wouldn't happen to have any more right?" The green-haired woman pulled out a plastic bag. In it was a whole heap of food which not only had nutrition but actually tasted good as well. She held it behind herself when the traveler was stepping toward her. She lifted a finger at him and asked,

"Mind telling me your name?" The hungry man snapped himself into reality and replied, while slightly gesturing for effect,

"My name is Flamel...May I eat your food now?"

"You're a hungry one, aren't you?" He nodded his head

"Yes, now please hand me the food before you see my 'hangry' side" Lochan handed him the bag of food and the man proceeded to eat the food rather than savor it. He paused, "I thank you for your generosity" Then continued eating. The woman sat next to the hungry alchemist and asked,

"So...Would you mind joining me on my travels?" Flamel nodded his head in response. But then he stopped, swallowed his food, and corrected himself,

"Just two questions"

"And what would those be?"  
"Do you know how to cook? And why do you want me on your team?"

"Oh? You don't want to ask about my morality? Or what side I'm even on?"

"I don't even care if you want to end the world as we know it, it doesn't concern me much" His tone had no malice no any negative emotion behind it. He was the same 'innocent' person throughout, or just very passive.

"Well, to answer your question, I do know how to cook and, if my two exposition talkers are correct" She darted her eyes to the two men, who were currently whispering something to each other. They weren't even fazed when the action occurred. Her eyes returned focus to Flamel "You are a very unique specialist in what you do" Flamel stopped eating momentarily and added in,

"Ah, you mean chemicals and all of that? Yeah, I don't really...Like using Dust" The two men and the bartender caught wind on this new information and listened in. The woman especially was vastly interested in this as well,

"Oh?" She closed in on him; Her face a bit too intruding on his personal space "Why would you hate what saved humankind in the first place?" Flamel didn't exactly care about Lochan invading his space

"I said I didn't like using it, not that I hated it...And quit trying to squeeze every single piece of information out of me" He finished eating his food and got up from his chair "So, where are we going...Miss...?"

'Huh...Should I use my name? The feminine version of my name? Or this woman's name?' Lochan quickly thought and decided to say, "My name is Lochana" She got up as well and called out for the bartender,

"Bartender! Bring out the drinks for celebration!" The bartender grabbed a couple bottles of very potent alcohol and a few glasses, did a neat little trick, and placed the order at the counter "Now let me welcome you into your new party of mates" She grabbed Flamel's hand and dragged him across the room. The two men at the original table whispered to each other,

"Damn, that woman just won the lottery" The second friend said

"Hm...Know who that woman is mate?" The storyteller's friend shook his head

"Nope"  
"Hm...I think we should watch that woman more than the legend..." Both of them raised their head and witnessed the Lochana shoving an alcoholic drink down Flamel's throat. The bartender only had this to say,

"If you choke to death, I am not reviving you"

Later that day, the plastered alchemist was being carried off by the mysterious woman who, despite drinking more than the master eater, didn't have one bit of drunken behavior.

 **Side Note:**

Flamel is practically the ultimate glass cannon and is part definition of "too awesome to use" and "Boring but practical" all at the same time. Without even a semblance or even aura for that matter, and the omitting of DUST from his arsenal. So, how in the hell is he even good?

-Chlorine Trifluoride flamethrower: Capable of melting bunkers and everything that were thought that cannot be burned...EVEN THINGS THAT HAVE ALREADY BEEN BURNED...AND IT CAN BURN FOR OVER 2400 DEGREES CELSIUS

To put that into perspective...Lava burns at 700 to 1,200 °C and is very unpleasant to be killed by; McDonald's coffee is 82–88 °C (Depends) and can cause third-degree burns.

Also, the fact that it is a Fluorine Fire...and it's a better oxidizer than oxygen itself...

-Chlorine trifluoride boils when exposed to air, explodes in contact with water, releases dangerous gases when it decomposes, and will most likely kill you if you inhale it (Even before pre-decomposition)

And all of this...Is just one of the many things he is carrying in his little box of chemical horrors.

And for contrast he carries simple stuff like flash grenades...Which he had adjusted to spread fragments like a fragmentation grenade. Also something like white phosphorous smoke grenades (Which are instant-smoke-cloud grenades...Just don't breathe it in...Trust me...DON'T)

On the other spectrum he also carries super-thermite, or as some call it nano-thermite. If one knows what thermite is capable of, then you could wager a guess on what super-thermite could do.

Despite all of this...He is not a psychopathic sadistic nihilist terrorist with the intent to burn the world in unquenchable fire and summoning the creator and lord of Grimm...or hopefully he's not.


	3. Chapter 3: The moonlight swordsman

**Gilroy "Burke" Breen :** **Moonlight Swordsman  
**

Someday I want to run away  
To the world of midnight  
Where the darkness fill the air  
Where it's icy cold

Where nobody has a name  
Where living is not a game  
There, I can hide my broken heart  
Dying to survive

There, no one can see me cry  
The tears of my lonely soul  
I'll find peace of mind  
In the dark and cold world of midnight...

...

...

...

The sky cried endless rain at the dead of night. The roaring of lighting and outbursts of thunder shook the world as did the rumbling of several vicious landslides. Upon the earth, rivers of muddy water cascaded all over the uneven mountainous environment while drastic winds caused the rain to go move sideways. The rigid cold carried by the wind could cause instant frostbite. Despite the horrendous weather, a single man stood steadfast upon one of the few places not being flooded.

Though his details are hard to describe, the most significant part about him was the weapon he carried; A cross resembling that of the Eastern Orthodox church. On the high ground, behind him, there was the a body of a female around his age. Though it can hardly be seen, the girl's body was wearing bits and pieces of metal armor sewn into her regular clothing; That, and the fact she was covered head to toe with mud and dirt.

The man continued standing there, remaining with the body, while looking out into the distance and seeing Grimm being washed away from the current. He crossed his arms and waited for the storm to cease; Ensuring that the body doesn't become washed away...

...

...

...

We encountered an interesting fellow earlier. He had on a drenched and muddied wanderer equipment; He even carried a body that was draped with a tan blanket. Of course we picked him up on our way; Why would we abandon someone like that?

Despite the fact he didn't talk much, and that his deep green eyes felt like an infinite abyss of sorrow and eerily empty, he was legitimately quite pleasant to be with; Quite odd, no?...Then again his voice is very phenomenal and gripping; To the extent where he could be murdering my companions in cold blood but his voice might calm me down from my fit of rage in mere moments. His bright red hair also clashed with his personality, quite unfortunate too, he might've been a very happy drunk in my eyes.

Our merry band of wanderers are no slouches when it comes to hunting...Though we do have our limits. We were under the assumption that our guest was tired from the storm and carrying the lass he watched over. We were very, very wrong about his endurance...and were quite amazed at his abilities...Makes me wonder why we haven't retaken more land from the Grimm if we had people like him running around...

For some reason, he stared off into the distance afterwards. The guy had a Thousand-Yard stare out to the sky. It was quite...a surreal sight. If my sense of direction isn't wrong, he is staring at where the moon is supposed to rise.

So...We actually managed to get him to start talking about...stuff. When you're traveling you get bored, right? The person talked about the amount of people that had requested for his services. From the mundane like saving their pet cat from a tree, we aren't even joking, to killing hunters and huntresses...No comment. After all, he seemed kind enough and the job market might not be the greatest right now...

I questioned the man about the woman; Who she was and why the man was dead-set on bringing her body back home. And you know what his answer was?

"I'm returning her to her motherland; Someone who I knew for only two days..."

Not long after we talked, we dropped him off nearby Vale. No particular reasoning why Vale particularly as neither he nor his dead companion were even from that city. But he insisted and we had no right to tell him otherwise.

From that day, we haven't heard much from him. Though, when you have your ear to the ground as long as we do, you hear things...

Many...Many things...

...

...

...

You know...This might've been an intrusion on his privacy of him and the dead, but I took a look at the body. It was quite unfortunate that such a beautiful lass met her end...and for some reason she was smiling; Even to her death...

...

...

...

At midnight, above us the moon being our witness, we have failed our mission. For the White Fang...For our Captain...We have failed. The job itself was supposed to not be anything complex; Just a quick job, in and out, we even have specialized soldiers to do the job efficiently. But...All of my brothers and sisters...Why? And how?

I keep hearing voices...Is this the part where your life flashes before your eyes? I...These voices...They haunt me. My head hurts so much. I can't move my body to curl up in a ball...Away from it all. I can't stop crying...All the regret in my heart...I-I'm hallucinating! The people I've-! No! Ah!

...

...

...

My heart hurts, the pain...the pain...It's so cold. My one good eye, through the tears, barely gazed at the man with the cross. His shadow reached over and enveloped the downed bodies of his comrades in arms. For some reason, he was kneeling down in prayer as the cross was at his side. In his hands was a greatsword, the one which slaughtered us, bathing and glowing in the moonlight. Adorned on the metal were runic symbols that cannot be read by any normal person. At my position, it looked like he was praying to the shattered moon. The scene, with all of its brutality, was majestically surreal. I blinked once and returned my attention to the starry night sky. What was our objective again? I can't remember. I blinked once and suddenly the man was standing above me. I couldn't hear what he was speaking, but if my lip reading wasn't crap I think he said,

"May you and your brethren find a peaceful life" Suddenly, all regret...all sorrow...have left my body. The next thing I know, everything was dark. I felt at peace...it felt like a dream that I didn't want to let go...

...

...

...

Humans...have a whole assortment of emotions streaming from them. Some particular attributes more than certain others, but nonetheless we feel...No matter what. So...As a man who had killed his heart for countless years...Why...Do I feel guilt now? In front of this...priest(?)...a damn tough one as well. Am I afraid of death? Is that why? Or...have I become weak? Or did I not kill my heart? Could I kill it? I just don't know...I'm confused.

The quiet night, the shattered moon watching over Remnant; watching over this man. It looks down at us all...The scum and filth of the earth. I hear someone...But I can't remember who. It feels...nostalgic...blissful. I...know that I will die right about now. But...at least...I...am smiling...

Why am I smiling again?...

So...It looked like my heart is actually alive...

How...refreshing...

...

...

...

Ah, I remember now...It's her...Damn it all...Damn you...Bast...ard...

...

...

...

"I need to tell them...Hah...I need to tell them" A man mumbled with a strained voice as he was frantically running through a forest at the dead of night. The moonlight quivers in the man's eyes, the trees are slightly warping and his entire body, right down to his spine, is unnaturally shaking from unbearable pain "I figured it out..." As he was running, he suddenly fell violently onto the dirt road. He desperately attempted to pick himself up, but he couldn't. That was when he felt liquid on his clothing and his temperature dropping "Oh no..." He felt a presence higher than him, and even the moon. He sensed the thing that was about to strike him down without pardon or mercy, but desperately, the man cried out "Please...Merc-" A metal cross bludgeoned the man behind the head into the ground; Resulting in a massive skull cave-in and instant death.

His body froze up then went limp. His body spread, revealing that his entire left leg, part of his left arm and part of his abdomen were missing. The red-haired man clasped his hands together in prayer for the dead veteran soldier.

As a sign of respect to him and his comrades, the cross-wielding man carried the man's body despite the blood that was staining his outfit. To a nearby abandoned military outpost, which was now modified as a sort of makeshift housing facility for a certain type of person. A shaking watchman was injecting himself with drugs. From this action, his body calmed down and his mind was at peace from old memories. That was when he spotted an unknown person carrying one of his fallen brethren. Typically, he would've gotten the medics or the morgue man, but then he recognized the weapon the red-haired man wielded and immediately suffered PTSD. He aimed his rifle into the air and fired while yelling incoherent obscenities.

The entire camp went alight, awakening the night and the dead.

The cross-wielding man raised his head and felt all of the raving emotions the encampment released. He gently set the body down, positioned his cross in front of him, gave a quick prayer, then went against the entire nesting ground of abandoned troops...

...

...

...

"Ah...So they were right" A woman with green haired braids spoke as she approached a man who was praying to the shattered moon above while on the edge of a cliff; His cross directly in front of him and his back to his company. The sounds of a peaceful ocean and a sweet night covered the area "A man who prays to the moon and murders all who happen to catch his gaze" Behind the woman was her War Doll Orfhlaith; Still wearing the same mourning gown.

The man remained undisturbed and the woman continued to approach him without any fear. Her gas-mask-wearing companion on the other hand was holding position far away into the treeline and had released a certain type of gas into the air around his immediate area. Not only that, but he had his flamethrower prepped and primed, except the contents did not involve his Chlorine Trifluoride component, but a more tame chemical that won't cause too much permanent damage; Plus a special modification added in for extra preparation.

Not only that, but there were also a wireless detonator box with several switches and separate antennae lying next to him.

The man still had his hands grasped into each other when he started talking, "...What are you?" Lochana stopped in her tracks

"Whatever do you mean?" She questioned smugly "I am just a lady who is in need of your acquaintance" Gilroy raised his head and began to stand up  
"That is quite the lie you have there..." He grabbed his cross with his back still facing his guests "You, and your companion over there, the one beside and the one far in the trees, are quite different from what I'm used to" Lochana felt an ominous atmosphere shower over her. It far surpassed any sort of danger she had faced during her military days. She took a step back and her doll companion went into attack mode.

Gilroy raised his clenched hand, while still not looking back. The war doll paused suddenly and Lochana looked at her companion with a frozen, surprised gaze "Before you attempt to...persuade me...Let me request something..."

"Go ahead"

"...Who did you steal that doll from? And who created that body for you? It reminds me of a certain workshop keeper..." Lochana was in awe that the moonlight bishop actually managed to get that much information without even looking.

"How did you?" Gilroy pointed at his head with his left hand

"My brain has eyes...and the moonlight is my judge...Whatever you prepared is not sufficient enough...You will die, and unfortunately suffer unnecessary pain" Gilroy turned around and his green eyes harmonized with the backdrop of the moon; Causing a mystifying, yet a very detached, desolate, and dead aura from his deep eyes alone. His grip strengthened on his cross "That is, if you were human" He raised a hand at her "Do not be afraid, I will not end you here...However...The results depends on-" Lochana's war doll quickly lunged forward at a blink-and-you-miss speed.

At the same moment she attacked, Gilroy shifted his cross' position to block the attack head-on. Before the moment of impact, the doll utilized one of Flamel's hidden weaponry; electromagnetic metal wires with neodymium magnets. Magnetized wires wrapped both the metallic cross and the limbs of its wielder. The wires were attached to weighted anchors which were entrenched into the ground. Then, a blade was against his throat; All of these actions were acted upon in under three seconds.

Without struggle nor surprise, the man still stood there motionless with his stare of a thousand miles. Lochana kept her distance and stepped back several paces and felt a cold snap down her own soul,

"...As I was saying...the results depends on-" Then, out in the woods, an explosion ruptured the trees. Wooden shrapnel and dirt kicked up into the air and trees fell; causing a massive disturbance of the once peaceful night. There was absolutely no contact from Flamel, but judging by how the explosions were still being dropped at a haphazard yet collected rate, he was probably still alive and kicking.

Without looking behind her, Lochana constructed a weapon from the remaining spare parts in her box. This time, the item of interest was the spare parts going into the limbs and back of the artificial body; Practically turning her into the weapon itself. The man's eyes twitched before stating, "Full body weaponizing...Haven't seen that since that weapons smith..." Then he realized, "Oh right, I keep getting interrupted...Depending on how much you want to kill me...That will be the deciding factor...and what emotions lie within you...And yes, I am being serious on the latter part" Lochana raised an eyebrow before seeing one of her prized weapons getting ravaged in front of her.

Despite the fact that the doll consisted of material far surpassing that of a standard, or even elite version of the robot soldiers, a mystifying light-green-blue aura exploded and emitted from Gilroy. The powerful energy snapped away at the war doll's armaments as the weapon retreated quickly. Even the metal wires that held him down, and the anchors, were destroyed.

The man stood there unopposed and unflinching. The fractured moon looked over him as the man began to pull a greatsword that was hidden in his cross. The blade was hauntingly beautiful as the moonlight harmonized as one with it and it poured out a concentrated flow of energy. As it was fully revealed, Gilroy relinquished his cross and slowly walked toward his opponents. Blade out front with part of his face obstructed; The man closed his eyes as he quietly prayed, "May this artifact of war, disgruntled spirits, and a remnant of the old world come to pass peacefully"

The second he opened his eyes, Lochana slammed the ground with her augmented arms and kicked up a storm of debris. The war doll charged at blinding speed as Lochana switched from her close combat to her close-to-mid-range weaponry; fully-automatic shotguns. The walking weapon fired vigorously in front of her when her instincts warned her to dodge.

Using the added modifications on her, the combatant side-stepped quickly and barely dodged a blade of light. The range of such a move was absurd for it even reached the already-decimated tree-line. Just as Lochana was going to switch to a different armament, a gloved hand reached out of the still-wavering cloud of debris and firmly grabbed Lochana's head. When she tried to switch to another armament which dealt with such close-encounters, the moonlight blade was neared her throat.

When the debris dissipated and as the sounds in the background started to fall into the deep night, Gilroy held his greatsword blade right in the middle of the blade-length. The greatsword was angled severely close to Lochana's throat while the woman glanced toward her prized weapon Orfhlaith. The powerful tool was in shambles. It's left arm and leg, along with part of the torso, were cleanly cleaved away. Though it could still operate, the effectiveness was reduced substantially.

Gilroy put his head against Lochana's own. Their eyes met, a deep, bright pair of eyes met with the abyss that stared at her back. No ill-will felt, nor malice, or even pity. The man spoke, and then his entire body twitched

"As...I have said before, at this time, you cannot even begin to fathom, to even think about being on par with me...However not many could accomplish such a feat in the first place" Gilroy dropped his blade and Lochana to the ground. The woman was temporarily in shock as she merely sat there staring at the man that was bathed in the moonlight's everlasting glow. Even when he dropped her, the man still stood in the same position and was not moving a single muscle.

Footsteps approached the two of them. From the treeline was an unscathed gas-masked Flamel calmly approaching the two adversaries while using his quarterstaff as a walking stick. As he was doing so, he glared a menacing hole toward Gilroy, as well as his blade and cross, before immediately dropping his memories and going for a passive grin "So then" He stopped just short of blade distance from Gilroy "I see this man is a bit too extreme for us" He cocked his head "You know what, I'm surprised" The alchemist stared at the man and noted how he seemed to be an unmovable mountain; No irregular twitching, no tearing of the eyes...nothing.

Flamel pulled out a small vial of medicinal pills and held it in front of Gilroy's face "I know you can feel the pain, not even someone of your caliber can defy the natural processes of the human body; Not even the Grimm can stand it...So, what would it be?" The man's blank eyes met with Flamel's own. Through that single exchange of sight, Flamel quickly administered the antidote.

The next moment, the red-haired man fell to the ground gasping for air and feeling the release of his muscles relaxing to their original state. Flamel walked over to Lochana and picked her up while looked down at Gilroy, "Most people would've been writhing in excruciating pain...Yet you..." He scrunched his eyes slightly as he looked up at the moon, "Lochana?" The green-haired woman snapped herself out of her shock and replied,

"Yes?"

"This man will be under my personal watch" The Alchemist noticed Gilroy standing up on his own two feet and the two of them were met with the man's empty eyes. Flamel stood in front of the man and said, "Do you know about your history?"

"Of course, who am I if I do not know my own history?"

"Then you should know this easily...Have you ever heard of Ruadh and Carina?" Gilroy, for the first time, demonstrated surprise but immediately suppressed that emotion soon after,

"Alchemist...Who are you?" Flamel raised his arms like a mocking gesture,

"Me?" At first his smile was condescending, but then it transformed into a kind, gentle, and warm expression "I am a vagabond, a drifter, a wanderer, an alchemist...A story-teller...No one else" Gilroy paused for a few moments before saying,

"Why have you come for me?" Lochana revived herself quickly and said out, with a surprisingly high amount of enthusiasm,

"I...We want you to join our little group of travelers!" Gilroy stared at them for a few moments before responding, with a clearly confused state of mind

"All of that...For something so...How should I put it...fantasy-fiction-like? No wait...child-like and ridiculous...Wait...It is simply the incarnation of suspension of disbelief...That's actually your answer?" Lochana nodded her head, causing a different type of anguish in the red-haired man "Even though I just tried to kill you a few seconds ago..." The man mumbled.

Gilroy took a quick gander at the alchemist and then at Lochana. At that very moment, he felt what type of pure emotions both exhibited. Despite what both had emitted earlier, he found that both were truly dead-set on getting him to join. Both having their own agendas of course. After contemplating for a while, and noting the probable, and misgivings, of traveling, the red-haired man made a decision,

"Despite the fact that such a request is...odd. I find myself rather...interested in you two. Therefore, my answer is yes, I will humor you for now...However, I do have one condition"

"And what would that be?" Lochana questioned,

"Do you mind the purging of people of their broken hearts?" Flamel and Lochana, a man who knows complex chemical compounds and reactions and a woman who can calculate the construction process of her weapons...Were both puzzled by Gilroy's riddle-like expressions,

"What?" Flamel reacted

"Speak normally" Lochana followed up

Gilroy sighed when he said, "Do you mind if I kill a bunch of evil-hearted bastards?"

"Ah" Flamel reacted "I don't care what you do"

"Oh, is that all?" Lochana reacted "I don't mind" Gilroy stared at his two new companions and thought,

'What are these people?' Then he questioned himself yet again 'What have I dragged myself into?' And yet again 'I am about to turn into an idiot...aren't I?'

...

...

...  
At the bottom of the cliff, and wading itself out into the ocean, there was a small wrapped bundle of peace lilies. The petals scattered across the still-water and silent darkness. Across the icy cold world of midnight, the petals sank into the deep ocean floor.

 **Side-Note:** This entire character is based off of a certain and specific entertainment medium.

Also, the idea for Gilroy's name is due to the name sounding like "Geroy" which means hero in Russian. Also for another character backstory reasoning.

Even though it is justified, this man is the walking embodiment of overpowered. At the least, he is not a Gary Stu, but he might be a god-mode sue.

Bye-bye tension. Hello foot to everyone and anything that has an ass to be footed.


	4. Chapter 4: The legendary craftsman

**Nuala Alexander: Defender of men**

"Mind if I tell you children a story" A young-man was sitting in the midst of a group of young children; Both human and faunus. As some have heard of this man's tales, they were quite intrigued by his next one and showed restlessness for the reveal of it, "Now, now...Hush now little ones, and I'll tell about some old stories of heroes...now..."

...

...

...

Long before your birth, yet still within the reaches of our time, there were four powerful warriors. One was a young lass cloaked in the night and wielded a devastating blade of madness and death. The one who was the spark which brought the four together. The one who had turned the wheels of fate of the world. The next was a man of gray, separated in two, who wielded dust in an incomprehensible manner of form. That king of gray was a powerful force of nature with feats only matching that of those in mythology. However, he was a walking disaster that could've ended the world. The next person was a white wolf faunus who hailed from a clan of famous nomads in Grimm territory. A pure example of skill and tenacity, her ability to adapt was extraordinary and her ferociousness in combat was awe-inspiring. Yet, there is so much that one could do alone and with skill alone. The last, was a man with silver-eyes. He wielded a cross, and carried the burden of his birthright and his history. Despite his heritage, the man had absurdly low aura, however, he held against all manner of force against him. Against all adversity, there is a moment where one breaks and falls.

These four, in the beginning, faced with their personal adversities and struggles and defeated them. Despite their many scars, they continuously destroyed what remained in their hearts while destroying the Grimm. The journey they took was one of a polarizing affair. From times of peace to times of burden, they strived and survived. Whether fate demanded them, or they were there by coincidence, there were many times that they have contained and defeated the fire that lit the fuse for our collapse.

Even with their abilities, they were only four people. However, a single man could influence many and with those four, they shifted the fate of the world to have peace, even if it was for a little longer.

Of the four heroes, two fell, one disappeared, and the last faded into obscurity. The two that befell themselves for the sake of the world, the one that grieved and made herself disappear to gain greater power, and the last who went into a life of peace...

To this day, his lineage still stands...Even if no one remembers it...

To this day, their lineage still stands...Even if they were made out to be the villains...

...

...

...

"I need to be reimbursed" A rather tall woman that was garbed in clothing appropriate for a desert, and carried a very large and spacious black backpack, rubbed her fingers together as she directed her demand at the man in front of her. The man in front of her pointed at her,

"Wait, aren't you a huntress?! Then wh-" The woman clicked her tongue as she cracked her neck and stared the man down with the same pressure as a giant Grimm,

"Who said I was a huntress? I am no self-righteous fighter for justice, and I just saved you and your companions' lives. Now I need some payment" The disgruntled merchant scowled and handed his savior some Lien as a reward "Thank you, now let's be on our way"

The transaction that occurred happened right in the middle of a desert-like area. Far away from civilization, a group of merchants had to make an emergency landing of their aircraft due to a malfunction and were forced to fend off a rather large amount of Grimm. The one who had saved them happened to be around the area and had decided to help them in their plight. When she finished her services, the merchant who paid her looked at her back then returned back to maintaining their vehicle.

The woman who walked away was a tall woman with darkened skin and a body-type that demonstrated that she had done a large amount of physical labor. The most noticeable features were her silver-eyes and tied-up silver hair. Just as she was leaving the merchants to their own device, the woman had an idea, 'Those merchants don't seem to be very tech-savvy...Maybe...' the woman turned herself around and met with the group of merchants a second time.

One of them came forth and asked, "And what does our savior want now?" The woman looked straight at the vehicle and noticed the extent of the damages,

"Are your controls still working?" Then a loud bang flooded the air and some smoke bloomed outward like a flower. The merchant looked back at the conditions of the ship then looked at the silver-eyed woman in front of him "I'd say you aren't doing so well. So let me offer two things" The merchant listened closely "I either escort you guys towards the nearest kingdom or we all camp here, sing kum-ba-yah, and wait until I fix your mess or until rescue comes along...Now choose"

"...How much is it going to cost?"

"What is the exchange rate for an engineer and a bodyguard?"

...

...

...

The merchants were surprised when they saw the technological know-how of their current guardian. Despite the fact that the items in her backpack seemed to be rather...primitive or low-grade, she still managed to effective jury-rig herself a system strong enough to at least maintain flight until they reach the kingdom. While she did repairs, there were large booming and rupturing sounds of explosives being set off outside. Grimm were setting off the mines set outside.

Just as the woman completed her job, the sun had began to set. As a precaution, the merchants were recommended to hold position for the night while the woman decided to go outside to set up more traps. As the woman buried the anti-personnel landmines, which their prongs were poking out of the ground, she then witnessed something extraordinary.

Reminiscent of the Northern lights, an eruption of a hauntingly bright green glow shot up from the earth towards the moonlit sky. The roaring of Grimm were washed away as the whine of the mysterious light broke through the night. Seeing the scene from such a distance, the woman was almost tempted to check for the source, but then she turned around and mumbled, "I'm not going near that..."

...

...

...

The morning came and no other disturbances interrupted the group. Despite the merchants offering a ride to the nearest settlement, the woman replied no. Just as the traveling merchants were about to set off, one of them yelled out, "Before we forget, what's your name?!" The silver woman looked at them and replied,

"Nuala Alexander" The merchant who called out raised a thumbs-up before the aircraft rose to the air and traveled west. Nuala watched the vehicle for a while before walking her own path through the desert. She headed towards the place where the light from last night had appeared.

Once Nuala had reached the area, she was slightly jarred by the giant sandy crater left in the sand. It was like a large meteorite had struck Remnant overnight. Not wanting to delve deeper into what happened, the woman went off toward in a random direction; completely opposite of the trio who caused the crater to appear...

...

...

...

An ear-blistering sound caused the surrounding white-fang members hearing to shatter and ring. They were temporarily deafened and were too pained to do any other action other than hold their ears, "Is this the power of the notorious white fang?" A muffled, condescending female voice vibrated through the ringing sound, "You would think a criminal organization like this would be stronger...Are the security forces that incompetent? Or are your higher-ups not here right now?" One member looked up from the concrete floor he was looking at and stared at the terrifying woman that befell on their operation.

Within the large warehouse, at night, four members of the white fang were shot in their center of mass with gaping holes in them. Equally, four large cartridges scattered near the woman's feet. The one who attacked them carried a .50 caliber magnum that even had a vent at the end of the barrel. The hostile herself was wearing a combat uniform with some professionally-made armored areas "As you can see, no matter your armor or your aura" Nuala aimed her magnum at the small group of guards and made them flinch "You will die" Nuala quickly checked her surroundings then dug her hand into the backside and under of her armor "I recommend that you surrender, or else I will turn your name into red fang" The silver-haired woman pulled out a rocket pistol then fired into the darkness. The quick patter of feet rung out, then a more anxiety-filled row of footsteps were heard before an explosion occurred and someone screaming out,

"My leg!" Following that comment were multiple groans and several last gasps of air. Nuala stared down the faunus in front of her and, for extra intimidation factor, smiled and cocked her said to the side,

"You know the drill" The white fang in front of her all dropped their weapons; all except one. That one faunus raised his gun and was immediately brought down with a single bullet going through his aura and then his heart. He grabbed his chest then fell down to the floor with a stupefied expression under his mask. All of the other members didn't even glance in their fallen brother's direction and they all kneeled down with their hands behind their head.

In a few moments, the rest of the security appeared at the scene, thanked Nuala for her service, paid her, then sent her to another location where her technical skills were needed...

"I can't believe that actually worked...Tsk, pathetic"

...

...

...

"Er...Where did you get the mecha from?" Nuala was staring right at a damaged, yet still repairable, mecha from the Atlas military. She looked around the vast garage and admired some of the heavy-duty equipment that were scattered around the workshop.

"Don't ask, we just need assistance" One of the repair crewman responded as he started to mess with the leg hydraulics of the mecha

"...Okay" Nuala went to her station and helped the repairmen bring the mecha back to life.

While she was working with her fellow engineers, a red-haired, green-eyed man approached the doors of the workshop. It was still nighttime and the man made contact with one of the patrolling guards outside "Hey, this is a restricted-" Gilroy pulled out his moonlight greatsword. The glow of it flashed in the night and the unlucky guard who met with him was instantly killed.

Gilroy walked up to the door, opened it, and waltzed right into the workshop. Flamel and Lochana followed after him. The both of them were not going to interfere with his affairs, as the man put it, "I feel the presence of a person with silver eyes"

As the man approached the engineers, Flamel and Lochana sat off to the side and was going to watch the slaughter, "So" Lochana started "You know about this silver-eye business?" Flamel nodded,

"Of course...Fortunately, it gave me more of a reason to dislike him"

Gilroy caught the attention of the entire crew and, considering his unexpected visit and his unsheathed blade, most of them assumed he was the enemy "Hostile!" "Enemy!" "Retreat!" The majority of the crew evacuated as the security team was alerted and they came rushing in. The only crew members that didn't retreat were Nuala and another crew member, who had entered the reconstructed mecha and began to pilot the thing.

As the security team kept their distance away from Gilroy, the man set his cross down in front of him,

"Surrender or die" The head of the security team warned. Gilroy remained silent as his blade started to whine and dilate. The captain, whose goosebumps were riddling him like bullets, suddenly yelled "He's attacking!" All of the members of the security fired their weapons. The swinging of Gilroy's arms flew faster than the speed of a bullet. He struck his own cross and a shield of translucent aura covered his entire front side. All of the bullets were held in place by the aura shield and the amount of ammo in it started to pile up quickly.

The Captain panicked and commanded "Stop firing and take cover!" The man immediately braced himself to the floor as Gilroy struck his cross with his hand. A storm of bullets were sent flying back to their senders at a horrifying rate. Their armor were ravaged, aura shattered, and their flesh were rend with their bones pierced. Nuala only survived because she hid behind the mecha. Due to his location, the captain was only saved by sheer luck and because of his meat shields.

Gilroy stood there and stared at Nuala's hiding place, "You, behind the mecha's leg" The military machine went into combat protocol and was dead-set into protecting its ally. Gilroy stared up at the mecha and said to the pilot, "I will annihilate you if you get in the way" Nuala walked out of her cover and carried a large bag by her side and a .50 caliber magnum in her hands,

"Strange, we were about to say the same thing" Seeing as how the man could reflect projectiles and the seemingly limited coverage of the shield, the pilot fired the back rockets of the mech and directed their trajectories to hit from odd angles. As they did so, the pilot made the mech charge at Gilroy. While the two made contact, Nuala reached into her bag and pulled out remote-detonated mine projectiles.

Just as the mecha was to strike, Gilroy created another shield, yet this time the range of it applied to the area completely encompassing him. Seeing this occurrence, the pilot was not pleased at the reveal. Not only was the mech's heavy strike nulled, but the rockets were also stopped. Like before, the rockets were sent back to their sender and the mecha was blown backwards. The machine was struck several times with its own projectile, but was barely standing its ground. Just as Gilroy pulled down his shields, he noticed Nuala holding up a detonator in her right hand. In that instant, she pushed the button and the mine projectiles stuck around Gilroy's general area were detonated. Fragments flew everywhere and noxious smoke filled the air; debris lingered and silence filled the dark air.

Nuala and the mech were still on guard and the woman aimed her magnum at the smokescreen. Then, a clapping sound rang through the building, "I will admit, you actually managed to injure me" The red-haired man walked out of the fog of debris; dragging behind both his blade and cross in tow. The injuries he sustained were fairly apparent as a fragment struck his flank and several parts of both his arms and legs. He stepped over the bodies of the men he felled as he continued talking "If you think these injuries were be enough to slow me down, then you have a-" The security captain, who managed to play dead the entire time, suddenly sprang up and stabbed the man in the chest to where, or close, the heart should have been.

Gilroy stared an abyssal gaze into the captain's eyes and immediately forced him to drop to the ground. Just as he returned attention to the two adversaries in front of him, the mech aimed it's main gun at him as Nuala aimed him as well. The green-eyed man stared at the both of them and his view of them started to blur "I was too careless..." He muttered under his breath. Just as the two were about to fire, Lochana's war doll quickly charged forward and quickly assaulted the mech's cockpit,

"Argh! What the-" The pilot screamed out in terror as two blades punctured the entrance and nearly struck his eyes "Holy shit!" He not only activated the evacuation button, but he also pressed every single weapon function on the mecha before the entrance popped open and his cockpit went flying into the garage ceiling. The mecha went on a rampage and started to fire all of its bullets, missiles, and anything else it had stored in its armory. Nuala ran far away from the rampaging mech, Gilroy was carried out by Lochana and Flamel, and the mech was left to its own destructive tendencies as the entire garage began to fall all around the small group.

After all of them evacuated, the garage building crumbled down into ruin and the sounds from it echoed into the night sky. Due to this disturbance, a large contingency of police officers, and even some huntsman and huntresses, were quickly converging onto the scene.

All four, not including the pilot, disappeared into the night while the entire place was lit with activity and investigation...

...

...

...

In the morning, Nuala was sipping a large cup of coffee inside of a cafe while Lochana and Flamel were sitting right in front of her. Somewhere in a secluded location, Gilroy was in bed with his injuries bandaged while he was surrounded by every single trap conceivable hidden in the room. Not only that, but the War Doll Orfhlaith was sitting outside the room and guarding the entrance as well.

As the silver-haired woman set down the coffee, she crossed her arms and glared at the two people in front of her,

"So...Let me get this straight" Her serious demeanor lingered heavily on them "You destroy one of my work places, slaughter entire squads of people, and you actually expect me to join you in your stupid-as-hell excursions?" Lochana immediately nodded her head,

"Basically" Nuala pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Oh god, this is so stupid..." She returned back to her original state "Okay then, if you are really in need of my services, I am in need of compensation" She rubbed her fingers together "You understand girl?"

"Eh..." The silver-eyed woman mentally face-palmed

"Oh, don't tell me you-" The green-haired woman shaked her hands in front of her

"No-no-no, it's not that, it's..."

"The price" Flamel finished Lochana's sentence "We're going to need some sort of bargaining on the price" Nuala leaned back into her seat and contemplated on the situation,

'If my intuition isn't failing me, then I probably will be killed stupidly if I go with these people. However, they seem to attract some sort of special attention...Maybe I could profit from it? I honestly don't know actually, but something is going to happen...' Then she realized something "Oh right, your red-haired friend doesn't seem to like me that much...I might need to up the price to keep a leash on him" Flamel leaned in said,

"I remember that you had those remote detonated explosives"

"Yeah?"

"As a sign of insurance and trust, I'll let you put a bomb collar on Gilroy that could only be detonated by the consent of me, you, and Lochana over here...Would that suffice?" Nuala nodded her head for a few moments,

"Ah, that kind of thing might actually work...well...If you could press the buttons fast enough that I don't die...So then, want to discuss the price now?"

After a long argument on deciding the price, Gilroy was sitting in bed and staring at the ceiling with a blank expression

"...It appears the world is going to change drastically once again..." He glanced over to his precious moonlight greatsword and the cross the bears the blade "So close, yet so far. I'm not ready yet...I need that person's power...Wait, no...Their power..." He slowly blinked once "The cycle turned all the way around, didn't it?" The man cracked a melancholic expression and spoke "Oh, what a fate we were born with...and we will be forgotten like the last ones..."

 **Side-Note:** This character's design was created before the reveal of how special silver-eye were in RWBY...So another coincidence. Somewhat. **  
**

...

...

...

"A man who had received a great power with a great burden. One that would destroy him and consume his own being. All for the sake of protecting the light of day; done by someone devoured. He is the gear that runs the clockwork"

"An artifact of the past. A foolish person who, in the name of watching over society, committed the greatest of sins, taken the cherished lives of people's futures, and even himself. Thus, he is the one who knows the most yet sees the least"

"A person born as a sacrifice. Born to die, and born to end the cycle. A path bathed in blood, and notoriety, for the sake of the future that dwells in the light of night. The blood spilled will run the gears"

"A tainted family with a broken past. Covered in soot and grime, those who fell with the blood of legends now merely a shell of their former glory. Their appearance a mockery of who they once were. Despite that, they are still the only ones who know how the clock works"

* * *

The team name for the group is Leaf Green

It was either that or left gun, or the more absurd liegen auflagen.

 **Lochan Wardell:** Cursed memory of the past

 **Flamel:** The walking disaster

 **Gilroy "Burke" Breen:** Apostle of the dark moon  


 **Nuala Alexander:** Legacy of lost blood


End file.
